A Fake Love's Guardian
by Knaito
Summary: One life replaces another, as a Shinobi is thrusted from his world to another world, one where he is hired by the Yakuza to protect a certain boy and his fake love. But he faces assassins, fighters, and worst of all, lovestruck teenagers.
1. First Day on the Job

_**AN: Dated September 1, 2017:**_

 _ **So anyway, I had this really weird plot bunny in my head, and I wrote this a few months ago. It's been collecting dust in my storage, so I thought that I should upload it instead.**_

 **AN: Dated May 21, 2017**

 **Seriously Orochi-senpai and now this!? Damn, I really have to stop smoking that shit from Uncle Juan.**

 **CRACK WARNING!**

* * *

The Shinobi, the epitome of stealth and trickery, now humbled by the ever present threat of death. He was falling, looking at the person who had thrown him. With one last ditch attempt, he threw his kusarigama at the ledge, attempting to hang on. But he fails and only plummets to his death.

But he wakes up and finds himself in a strange room, the night sky making it too hard to see properly. At first, he was scared of the unfamiliar surroundings and design. And then he was confused on why he was wearing this weird gown and not his traditional shozoku. He then heard a noise from the door and decided to feint unconsciousness. He controlled his breathing and relaxed, but kept his ear active to whatever these strangers had to say. He hears the door close, and could count about two people in the room.

 _"Doctor, how is the patient?"_

 _"He's in stable condition, though it was hard to stop the bleeding on his torso and shoulder."_

 _"What sort of monster would inflict such wounds on an innocent young man like him?"_

The Shinobi wondered why they were referring to him as a young man, as he recalled that his age was somewhere in his late thirties.

 _"His clothing and equipment are questionable, but we have yet to identify his background. We'll make sure to ask him once he wakes up. Did you bring the clothes for him?"_

 _"We were able to get his measurements, so the clothes I obtained will fit him well. I also brought his equipment, like these amateur smoke bombs and whatever."_

 _"Good, just leave them here for now. We still have other tasks to do."_

The Shinobi waited patiently for the two to leave. He heard the door open then close, he slowly opened his eyes to see that they were finally gone. He immediately takes off his gown, and takes out the clothes left in the bag. He was confused at the strange looking tunic, trousers, and loincloth but knew that he had no time. He successfully puts on the clothes and frantically starts searching for his beloved kusarigama. As soon as he found it, he then heard a sound from the door and panicked, he stared at the window and grit his teeth.

The nurse walked into the room, only to find the patient's gown on the floor, and a broken window. She frantically ran to the phone and rang someone.

"Security! There's been a breakout!"

Meanwhile, the Shinobi jumped from roof to roof. He was climbing and jumping over walls as he used his super sprint to get as far away from that place as possible. He paid no attention to where he was going as his first instinct was to escape. But he soon runs of stamina, and takes a rest by the garden, in front of a koi pond. He looked at his reflection on the water's surface and got the shock of his life.

His face was youthful, like that of an adolescent. It did not carry the weariness or the age of someone his age. Did he suddenly become younger? He looked almost sixteen from his reflection. More importantly, what was this strange place? Why was he in that building? What happened to his shozoku?

While the Shinobi dwelled on these mind-boggling thoughts, he hears a growl as he saw a Japanese man, shirtless with dragon tattoos, he was wielding a katana. Other men also joined him and quickly surrounded the Shinobi.

"Am I being a bother?" The Shinobi asked calmly.

"Oi, you're trespassing Shuei Clan premises! And you know what we do to trespassers."

The Shinobi sensed conflict and tried to calm things down.

"Would it suffice if I leave right now?" The Shinobi asked while motioning to leave.

"You're beyond the chance of escape boy, let's teach you a lesson." The supposed leader of the group grinned.

"So this is where I fight you then?" The young man said while getting into stance.

"Wait, wha-"

The leader was then interrupted by a flying kick from the adolescent, sending him to the water. The youngster then punched another man and roundhouse kicked him.

"Gang up on him!"

Many of the thugs tried to surround the boy, but he suddenly goes wild as he began to flail his body, spinning around and hitting multiple people. The thugs were knocked back, giving the boy a chance to down them. The Shinobi punched and then kicked one of them in the gut. He then used his smoke bombs to seemingly phase through his enemy's attacks. But one breaks through and he gets stunned for a bit. The gang memberd then jeered at him, with the Shinobi realizing that he needed to be serious. He then drew his kusarigama and twirled it, intimidating his opponents.

He throws it one of the thugs and hooks onto him, he pulls on the chain and rolls forward, doing a kick and back flipping off him. He then throws his kusarigama at another nearby enemy, and pulls him over, before kneeing his face. He then saw another enemy try to strike him, he dodges and deflects the attack, then suddenly phases himself behind his opponent and kicks his back.

The Samurai fought fiercely for his life, seeing no escape from this, as he endlessly punched, kicked, and struck through the crowd of thugs. That was until...

"What's with all the commotion!?" An angry voice called out.

"Boss! " The thugs shouted in unison.

The group of thugs stopped and groveled, leaving the Shinobi as the only man standing. He saw a cranky old man step from the porch to the garden, wearing a scowl as he didn't even glance at the thugs.

"Why are you all gathered here so noisy!? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Boss! It's that kid over there! He's trespassing our territory and we were trying to teach him a lesson!"

"From what I see here, it looks like he was the one who taught you a lesson!" The old man quipped.

The old man then approached the young man, with one of the thugs shouting.

"Be careful boss, he could be an enemy or a spy!"

The young man tried to steel himself, puffing up his chest and standing straight, not showing any weakness, much to the displeasure of the thugs.

"Oi! The boss is approachin' ya! Get on your knees and show him some respect!"

"It's fine." The old man said before facing the teen. "What's your name boy?"

"Isaku, Isaku Ichijou." Isaku said curtly.

"Don't fool us!" one of thugs sneered. "We know that you're lying!"

Isaku then pointed a kunai at the thug, silencing him.

"I would NEVER lie about my family name." Isaku growled.

"You have to admit that it is a little hard to believe." The old man snorted. "I am Issei Ichijou."

"Mere coincidence." Isaku replied nonchalantly.

"You expect us to believe that it is mere coincidence that you have the same name as the leader of the Yakuza?" The thug scoffed.

"Enough with that." Issei said before turning back and walking inside the house. "Come inside, we'll talk some more there."

This shocked the thugs and Isaku, who dumbly decided to follow Issei inside the house. The thugs tried to block his way, but Issei gave another disapproving look, causing the thugs to recoil in fear and let Isaku pass unharmed. Isaku looked at the comfortable and pretty walls of this traditional home. He saw Issei enter a room, and followed. Issei sat on one end of the traditional japanese table and gestured to the other seat.

"Come, have a seat."

Isaku sat down on one end of the table, as Issei then took the kettle and poured some tea into his cup.

"Tea?"

"No thank you." Isaku declined politely.

Both sat in silence for awhile, before Isaku motioned to stand up, but Issei then said.

"Oh don't go just yet, I was just going to ask you a few questions."

"If it ceases hostilities between us then I am willing to cooperate."

"Hostilities? Oh that! Nah! You seem to be a rather well-meaning young man, just in the wrong place at the wrong time! In fact, I can see a bit of myself in you. Confused but savage when cornered."

"So I am free to go then?"

"Well that's all up to you." Issei smiled. "You can walk out the door, or…"

Isaku waited for the pause to end.

"You can come work with us."

Isaku was taken by surprise by the sudden offer. He had just beaten this man's whole household and yet, he was given such an offer.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you are insinuating." Isaku said while tilting his head.

"I have seen that look in your eyes before, lost, confused, nowhere to go. I bet that the moment you walk through that door, you'll have no home to go to."

"How would you know?" Isaku said while furrowing his brows.

"I would know, because I was once like you." Issei said while relaxing a bit. "But I found my place here and I hope to do the same for you."

"What does someone like me have to offer?"

"Boy, you just scaled over our secured, ten foot walls without alerting a single guard to your presence until you reached the very heart of our mansion. I'd say that you have the necessary skill set."

"I feel like this is something I should seriously reconsider."

"Well, you have until tomorrow to consider it. That's if you have a place to sleep in of course."

He had him there. Isaku had nowhere to go, this world was too foreign for him to lad any sort of job with his set of skills. He needed a base to rest in and observe from afar, so he could come up with his own conclusion.

"Okay, I accept your offer."

"Ah! Wonderful! You start your work tomorrow!"

"So what do you require? Espionage? Theft? Info gathering? Assassination?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there young man, I'm not really after those. Instead, I have something else for you."

"… What is it?"

* * *

Night passes and morning comes, with Raku waking up from bed. He yawned and smacked his lips, still recovering from his moment with Kosaki the day before. He shrugs and begins to get ready for school. He puts on his uniform and jacket and rushes out of his room, only to be greeted by his father and another stranger, also wearing his school uniform.

"Dad… Who is this?"

"Oh him? He's a relative who came to visit!" Issei said while slapping the stranger's back. "Introduce yourself!"

The stranger bowed and said.

"I am Isaku Ichijou, nice to meet you."

"Isaku here needs to finish his studies, so I took the liberty of sending him to your school!"

Raku looked confused for a second before turning to his father once again.

"But I don't recall having an—"

"Neither did I but look at him! Doesn't he look a tad bit like me when I was young doesn't he?"

Raku leaned forward a bit closer, and saw a fire in Isaku's eyes, causing him to shudder as he then commented.

"He does have your ferociousness…" Raku admitted.

"See? Now what I want you to do is bring your cousin to school so that he won't feel lonely on his first day!"

"Uh sure!" Raku said before passing Isaku and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on! I'll show you around!"

Raku and Isaku then exited the Shuei premises with the gang members shouting.

"Good luck in school Bocchan!" They all screamed happily.

Though this confused Isaku a bit, he shrugged and continued to walk with Raku. Isaku then put his bag over his shoulder and went his way.

Back at the house, Issei enjoys a nice cup of tea and one of his thugs comes up to him and asks.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave Bocchan with that man?"

"We made an agreement last night, and knowing him, he will not break it."

* * *

" _I want you to be a bodyguard for my son." Issei put it shortly._

" _But why? I'm quite sure you can do that with your numerous lackeys."_

" _But not one of them is smart enough to infiltrate a school and blend in. That's why they're lackeys." Issei responded before sipping his tea again._

" _So why me?"_

" _To cut it short, my son is faking a relationship with another girl and he can't afford to be found out." Issei said curtly. "A certain bodyguard has been bothering him for quite some time, and I'll need someone with your fighting and espionage caliber to keep him occupied."_

" _Fair enough, but I'll do it under one condition."_

" _Name it."_

" _I bring my kusarigama when I fight."_

* * *

Isaku and Raku walked down the road, the awkward silence killing Raku, as he could not think of something to start a conversation. He glanced at Isaku, who really resembled him save for a few features. Isaku had jet black hair, with brown eyes. His eyes were… sleek, cold, they had the look of cold-blooded killer, which reminded Raku of the stories of his father. It seemed that this person was almost unfeeling. He wore a brown jacket over the school uniform and had strangely large sleeves, which stood out for Raku, which prompted him to ask.

"What's with your sleeves?"

"Oh these? Compartments, storage for my personal belongings." Isaku explained.

"That's a bit weird, what would you need those for?"

Isaku sensed a shift in the air as he sensed the tree in front of them. He kept himself subtle, still maintaining his conversation with Raku, before flicking his wrist, revealing a stick, which brought forward a blade. It was his special kusarigama, the retractable one, perfect for hiding as a harmless stick. He then threw the kusarigama at the tree and pulled out a man in a sharp suit, causing Raku to recoil in fear.

"What the hell was that!?"

"I don't know, but I think I caught a little birdie spying on us." Isaku coldly commented while pulling his kusarigama back, and drawing his kunai.

But before Isaku could approach the fallen spy, he suddenly senses another shift in the air and dodges a punch from the man, who had immediately gotten up. Isaku then backflipped back and got into fighting stance. The stranger immediately readjusted his glasses and said.

"Impressive, looks like the Shuei clan has some mettle after all."

"So you're the bothersome brat I've heard about." Isaku remarked while flicking his wrists, spinning the kusarigama. "Claude, was it?"

"Know your place boy. You're no position to call me brat." Claude growled while drawing his firearms. "And I won't have you interfere in my mission."

"We'll see about that!" Isaku said before running at Claude.

Claude motions to shoot, but Isaku ducked right before he pulled the trigger, dodging the attack and sliding. With the momentum, he slide tackles Claude and puts him on the ground. He then used his kusarigama to grab Claude's gun and pull it to his hand. Claude then drew his knife and lunged at Isaku, who then deflected his strike and appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Claude is stunned by this attack, but Isaku still doesn't relent in his merciless barrage. He then threw his kusarigama at Claude, hooking onto him. Isaku then rolled forward and did a backflip kick, before throwing his kusarigama again and pulling Claude over to him. He then kneed Claude's stomach, and smashed him to the ground. Claude was left writhing in pain, as Isaku then retracted his kusarigama in to his sleeve.

Raku was needless to say, shocked at the whole commotion. First, he saw someone beat Chitoge's overprotective and strong bodyguard. Second, that person who beat said bodyguard was his cousin! The whole spectacle with smoke bombs, chain pulling, backflips and high kicks was quite fantastic. It left Raku speechless as he looked at Isaku, who was crouching down in front of Claude, who growled.

"How the hell did you do that disappearing act!?"

"Drugged smoke bombs, dull the senses and slow reaction time. These in particular also affect your sight, making me look like I disappeared, when you were actually too slow to see me move through the smoke."

"Then how the hell did you not affected by it!?"

"Because I'm already immune." Isaku said before taking out a handcuff and cuffing Claude to a nearby fire hydrant. "This isn't personal, just plain business."

"I'll get you for this! This isn't over!" Claude cursed at Isaku.

Isaku ignored Claude's curses as he then walked away, saying.

"I'm sure you'll escape that in time, good luck."

Isaku then walked back to a very shocked Raku and said.

"Shall we?"

Raku blankly nodded, and followed behind Isaku, who went on ahead. Raku warily watched Isaku, who seemed unaffected by the previous fight, it bothered him so much, that he couldn't help but ask.

"What the hell was that?"

"I knew you were going to ask that." Isaku said with a grin. "As you can see, I am not your average student. When I came to your home, I struck a deal with Uncle Issei for him to accommodate me."

"What was the deal?"

"I help you maintain your fake relationship." Isaku nodded with a smile. "And I act as your personal bodyguard."

"So… you know then?"

"Of course, I'm in no position to judge, so do not fret."

Isaku could hear Raku breathe a sigh of relief.

"At least it's good to know that you're here to protect me, seeing what you can do."

"And without that troublesome Claude, at least you have a little more breathing space."

Raku had to admit that with Claude out of the picture, he would be able to relax more at school. But no normal human being would be able to pull off those smoke bombs and acrobatics. It made him wonder how someone his age could be so amazing at combat.

"That doesn't explain your skills."

"What can I say? I'm an assassin, trained since birth in the arts of ninjutsu, specifically taijutsu, kusarigamajutsu, shinobi-ri, chōho and many others, all eighteen skills."

"B-But you're only my age! How'd you have the time to study all that?" Raku asked in amazement.

"The problem is that those are the only skills I possess." Isaku said with amusement. "I'd love to get more useful skills for when I finally leave your household."

Raku had to respect that Isaku wanted to be a bit more civilized with his violent and dangerous skillset, Raku could relate with him a little more there at least. But the moment is cut short as they arrive in school. Raku and Isaku then split at the entrance, with Isaku saying.

"I'll be heading to the Principal to check my class, I'll meet you later."

"Sure, we'll talk a little more at the rooftop."

Isaku then went to the stairs, making the correct direction towards the Principal's Office. Much to his disappointment, the principal seemed to be out of his office. He instead finds a paper that read.

" _Out on business, new students please consult Sensei Kyoko Hihara."_

"Now where could she be…" Isaku then wondered while wandering the school halls.

Isaku then tried to look for the first year classrooms, but hears a commotion along the way. He ignored whatever it was, feeling that it was beneath his current situation. He needed to find this teacher so that he could know where his classroom was. He saw mature woman with short dark-green hair tied in a chignon bun and cherry red eyes, who also sported circular eyeglasses. Her uniform consisted of a blue v-neck shirt with a checkered helm, light-brown cut-off long pants and black flats. She seemed to be approaching him, as he stopped and awaited her.

"Are you Isaku Ichijou?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes madam, that would be me. Do you happen to know a woman named Kyoko Hihara?"

"I am Kyoko Hihara! Come on, I'll introduce you together with another student!"

Isaku is then taken outside of a classroom, where he could spot Raku with another teen with messy dirty blond hair, and a golden blonde girl, presumably his fake girlfriend Chitoge. He spots the other new student, a feminine boy wearing khaki pants and a white shirt with a giant corn growing stem stalk weed on her red tie with a thin orange lining that goes up to her chest. He wore a blue blazer over it together with brown shoes. He gives the boy a friendly nod, before seeing the teacher walk in the classroom and say.

"Alright everyone, this is a little sudden but I'll introduce two new transfer students." Kyoko said before facing the door towards Isaku and the other student. "Tsugumi-san, Ichijou-san, come in!"

Both entered, and much to the amazement of the class, Tsugumi looked quite handsome, causing the girls to swoon and the guys to express their displeasure.

" _Is he a model?"_

" _He's so cute! Kya!"_

It seems that all attention was off of Isaku. That was good.

"Hello, I am Seishiro Tsugumi. Pleased to meet you all."

"Greetings, my name is Isaku Ichijou. It is my pleasure to meet you all."

The mere mention of Ichijou seemed to place some attention back on Isaku. The students began to question among themselves, muttering among themselves.

" _Ichijou? Is he related to Raku then?"_

" _Is he a long lost brother or something?"_

"Now Tsugumi-san, sit somewhere empty." Kyoko said while pointing to wherever.

Tsugumi moved down the aisle and even smiled at Raku. Isaku would take note of that. Subtle movements and gestures always indicated animosity or friendliness, Isaku would determine that later. But Tsugumi then motioned to hug Chitoge, which made Isaku roll his eyes harder, before realizing his mission to protect Raku and Chitoge's fake relationship. He needed to make some move against Tsugumi. But the teacher quickly dispersed the crowd and stopped the muttering, saying.

"Now! Now! We're still not yet done here!" Kyoko reminded the class sternly. "We still have much to hear from Mister Isaku."

"Eh?" Isaku asked blankly.

"Sorry to put you on the spotlight like this, but I want to know your background and relation to Mister Raku!"

"Er well you see, I transferred here from an old provincial school because my parents in my hometown could no longer support me, so asked my uncle, Raku's father, to help finish my studies."

"Well, it sounds like your parents made the right choice, because it clearly shows in your entrance exam scores how studious you are!" Kyoko said while brandishing papers with stars on them, indicating perfect scores.

" _Curse you Issei, you went too far with the forgery!"_

"Yes…" Isaku added awkwardly.

"But that's impossible! You can't pass through the English test without a single mistake! Prove to me that you can speak English well!" Chitoge protested in the back.

"Well Mister Isaku? Will you indulge in Miss Kirisaki's request?"

" _So from my research, English in this world is basically the common language back in my world. The common language was a means for all three factions to communicate without a translation of Japanese, Norse and Latin."_

Isaku coughs a bit before saying.

" _I am Isaku Ichijou, I am a multilingual Japanese from the province. Though my vocabulary is limited, I am able to successfully communicate with other speakers with little to no difficulty."_ Isaku recited in perfect English.

"You're not kidding! How can you speak English so well?

"English madam, is a language deeply rooted to another language I speak well. That language being Latin."

"Oh! Latin!" Kyoko said with much amazement in her voice. "You can speak Latin?"

"I've had… experience with foreigners, so I can speak foreign languages decently."

"Sample please!"

"Er…" Isaku paused, before saying. "I can say a few Latin phrases well such as… _Mors pro te velle!"_

The class made a sound of awe at that, with the teacher gasping.

"What does that mean?"

"Death is your wish." Isaku replied. "But my favorite one would be _Audaces fortunas iuwat._ Meaning "fortune favors the brave."

The class gasped again, this stranger said another fanciful sounding phrase with good pronunciation and accent.

"Amazing!" Kyoko said while clapping her hands. "Can you speak other languages as well?"

"I can only speak three languages well, the languages being Japanese, Latin, and Norse…?" Isaku wondered, not knowing this world's version of Viking language. "I often practiced it because of the immense amount of foreigners in our area."

"Could you give us an example of your Norse?"

"Er…" Isaku paused. _"Hamingja bíður martyran._ Merriment awaits the martyr."

"Okay! You may have your seat and thank you so much for that language session!"

Isaku shyly walks through the aisle before sitting at the very back of the class. He sighed in relief, as most of the attention was still on Tsugumi, though he still got some funny looks from the other classmates. He instead took a moment to be the quiet observer, listening to the lesson, but also keeping a close eye on Raku and Chitoge from afar. He was an assassin not a babysitter, he would have been better off just roaming in the shadows, but then again, this was the chance for him to learn more about this world.

The bell rings, and lunch arrives. Isaku then opened his bag and took out the food from the inside. It was a simple bento prepared for him. Isaku then broke his chopsticks and began to dig in. But he overhears the muttering from the crowd. He looked over to see Chitoge and Tsugumi talking, their friendly gestures prompting the students to mutter among themselves. He saw Raku together with his dirty blond friend and decided to walk up to him.

"So Raku, how you doing?"

"I'm fine." Raku huffed.

"Ignore his grumpiness." The dirty blond haired boy said in an upbeat manner, before sizing up Isaku. "So, you're Raku's cousin I take it?"

"Yes, I just moved in last night."

"By the way, I'm Shu Maiko, but just call me Shu." Shu said while extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you, I am Isaku Ichijou." Isaku responded while returning the handshake.

"Well Mister Isaku, what do you think about our disgustingly handsome new student."

"I couldn't care less." Isaku shrugged. "I'm neither a skirt-chaser nor a competitive student, so Tsugumi is no threat to me."

"I see~ But aren't you concerned with how your dear cousin feels about Tsugumi being a rival?"

"Well that IS a bit concerning…" Isaku said while glancing back at Chitoge and Tsugumi. "But I'm quite sure everything will sort itself."

Shu said something, but Isaku ignored it, as his enhanced senses saw something. The rack on top, was wobbling, the screws were loosening, and it looked ready to fall. And Chitoge was right under it with Tsugumi. Isaku drew his kusarigama discreetly, and got ready to make his move.

"Hey, Isaku, are you even listening?"

At that moment, the rack gave way and the books and heavy objects came down on poor Chitoge. Isaku threw his kusarigama in time at Tsugumi and Chitoge. Before someone, could even scream for Chitoge to jump to safety, Chitoge had already been pulled to safety into the arms of Isaku. Isaku sighed and put Chitoge back on her feet, with Tsugumi also recovering from the sudden pull. Chitoge rubbed her head and asked.

"What just happened?"

"The heavy books on that shelf almost fell on you and your friend, so I pulled you both to safety."

"Really? With what?" Chitoge asked before paling at the kusarigama in Isaku's hand.

"Oh this? These were dulled, so they can't hurt you." Isaku said while reassuring Chitoge. "I usually use them as hooks now."

"Oh really? You can use those?" Chitoge asked while gazing at his weapons in awe.

"You!" Tsugumi said angrily. "How dare you pull Ojou like that!?"

"Calm down boy, if it weren't for me, you and Kirisaki-san would have had more than just a bad bruise on your heads."

"Who're you calling boy!?"

"You, it's not like I can call blonde here the same name." Isaku said nonchalantly.

"Don't talk so condescendingly about Ojou like that!" Tsugumi said while drawing a gun at Isaku.

"Tsugumi don't—"

Isaku did not flinch, he merely flicked his wrist in less than a millisecond, drawing his kunai. He then put it against Tsugumi's neck, at the same time as Tsugumi pointed a gun at his forehead. People stared in awe as both gazed each other in hostility. Isaku's face was one of seriousness, like he wasn't tolerating any more of this. Tsugumi's anger quickly waned as he looked at Isaku's face, only seeing a cold-blooded stare. He then said.

"Do you want to do this now?" Isaku asked with utmost seriousness.

Tsugumi had no response, as he still tried to look intimidating, but Isaku knew that he was intimidated. With superhuman speeds, he strikes the boy's hand, knocking it out of his hands, shocking everyone. He then used his kusarigama to grab the gun from the floor, with Tsugumi still in shock. Isaku then handed it to him.

"Here's your weapon. Use it more wisely next time."

Tsugumi was left in a state of shock as Isaku then retracted his kusarigama back into his sleeves. He then took a deep sigh and exited his Shinobi state of mind, returning to civilian psyche. He then saw the class stare at him as he wondered.

"What did I do?"

"How'd you do that!?" one student asked, approaching Isaku.

"Uh well you see—" Isaku tried to respond before being cut off.

"Why are you so skilled?"

"Who taught you!?"

"How many foreigners do you know!?"

Isaku was bombarded with questions as he was swarmed by the numerous students, unable to respond as he was crowded by his new fans. He spotted out of the corner of his eyes to see Raku and Tsugumi exit the room. He cursed to himself, as he needed to make his way through the crowd and follow Raku. But the crowd was too thick, his only means of escape was the window. He then took out a spare smoke bomb and dropped it, jumping out of the window and hanging by the side with his kusarigama. He was literally hanging off the side of the building. He then overhears a conversation as he could hear Raku shout out.

" _She's my girlfriend! I won't give her to anyone!"_

" _Uh oh, Tsugumi's planning to steal Chitoge I bet. I'll have to end that."_

Isaku then threw his kusarigama at the roof, using it as a stable hook for him to climb to the rooftop of the school. He hurriedly pulled on the rope as he tried to reach the top as fast as he then heard a huge rant from Tsugumi. Though he couldn't make out most of it, there was one part of the phrase that he heard very well.

" _Raku Ichijou! I'll duel you for Ojou!"_

This got to him, as Raku was in some potential danger after all. He pulls harder on the rope and jumps to the rooftop. He sees Raku and Chitoge arguing about the whole spectacle, with Chitoge warning.

"If you lose, a lot of bad shit's gonna happen! You're not getting off easily if you mess this up! This is really important."

Raku stared at her, a bit stunned at what she was saying, but the moment passed as Isaku arrived, with Raku running up to him.

"Did you hear all that?"

"Mmhm, every single word."

"So… you won't let him kill me right?"

"Of course not. Your father would fillet me if I were to let you get mercilessly gunned down. But I can't interfere unless you are absolutely in need."

"Eh, sounds good enough to me." Raku said while walking to the door. "I'll be getting back to class."

Raku leaves early, leaving Chitoge and Isaku at the rooftop. Isaku was ready to also walk to the door, but Chitoge stops him and said.

"I heard you were an assassin, trained in the arts of Ninjutsu."

"Where did you hear that?" Isaku asked, visibly perturbed at Chitoge's knowledge.

"My dad told me that Raku was getting a new bodyguard today.

" _Man, word really travels fast between the Yakuza and Bee Hive."_ Isaku thought before saying. "Yes, I consider myself to be a Shinobi informally."

"How good are you?" Chitoge asked abruptly.

"Huh?" Isaku audibly wondered.

"I asked how good are you." Chitoge clarified.

"I don't think I understand what you—"

"Just answer the question." Chitoge requested firmly.

Isaku took a deep breath before saying.

"Before I came to Raku's house, a lot of people wanted me dead. And I mean A LOT. There would always be assassins searching for me, as I always outmaneuvered and outsmarted them. But I've **killed** plenty of people more than I'd like to admit."

Chitoge was visibly shocked and even disturbed at Isaku admitted, but composes herself and asked.

"So you can protect Raku then?"

Isaku knew where she was getting at, and decided to have a little fun.

"It's doesn't matter if I _can,_ I'm just wondering if you _want_ me to." Isaku smirked.

"Wha—!? Why would I want you to— It was just a question!" Chitoge huffed, flustered from Isaku's implications.

"Hey, your wish is my command. After all, you _are_ the young master's sweetheart." Isaku smirked while shrugging and walking to the stairs.

"Wait! What did you mean by that!?" Chitoge asked, her face turning red with anger. "Grr... Come back here!"

Classes finish and the duel was slated to happen. Isaku could see Raku breathe in and breathe out in anticipation of the coming duel. Isaku needed to get ready as well, as he was going to be Raku's saving grace should things go south. He checks his arsenal to make sure that he was ready for any sort of combat. He walked down to the area where Raku and Tsugumi had agreed to duel. There was an exchange of banter, but it was a bit heartbreaking that Raku had only Chitoge to root for him while the girls were rooting for Tsugumi. But the absolute worst was the betting pool, with Shu spearheading the bets. It annoyed Isaku quite greatly, but the battle was soon going to start. Tsugumi brought out a coin and motioned to flip it.

"We start as soon as the coin falls to the ground."

Raku nodded as the coin was flipped, the high toss making the wait quite agonizingly long. But amidst all the excitement, the world slowed down for Isaku as he saw Tsugumi motion to grab weapons from his pockets. His eyes widened as he realized that Raku was in great danger. He drew a kunai and threw it at the coin just as it was falling, giving him enough time to warn Raku. He shouted.

"Raku, run!"

Raku was confused a bit before seeing Tsugumi's drawn guns and made a run for it. Tsugumi angrily chased after Raku, with Isaku motioning to stop Tsugumi. But his senses caused him to duck, seeing a fist fly right above him. He then used his double dodge to quickly get out of the attacker's range. He looks to his shock to see Claude, looking absolutely pissed at Isaku.

"I told you this wasn't over." Claude growled.

"Make it quick, I have more important things to do." Isaku said curtly.

"Not this time, I won't let you stop Seishiro from eliminating that damned second heir to the Shuei." Claude said triumphantly.

"I guess **I'll** have to make this quick then." Isaku said while flicking his wrists and drawing his kusarigama. "Maybe you'll learn from example."

Raku and Isaku grit their teeths as their respective fights were about to begin. The crowd was absolutely amazed as they stood back to fully observe the fight thst was about to happen between two bodyguards, with Chitoge still looking in worry for Raku, for the real battle has yet to start.

* * *

 **So yeah.. Don't mind this if you don't like weird crossovers.**


	2. Old Game, New Players

**Just a continuation from last time.**

* * *

Isaku got into stance as Claude charged at him. He uses his smoke bombs once again to close the distance faster. Claude tries a leg sweep, while Isaku tried a flying kick. Both miss each other completely and quickly recover. Isaku tries to throw his kusarigama but Claude grabs it pulls him over. Isaku barely dodged a punch from Claude, before using his double dodge to exit Claude's range. Chitoge shouted from the sidelines.

"Claude's an expert marksman and martial artist, be careful!"

"As if I didn't know that already..." Isaku muttered, before shouting. "Go after Raku and Tsugumi, I got this."

Chitoge hesitantly tried to leave, but could not do it, as she was still curious on what Isaku was capable of. Isaku sighed, before his senses caused him to duck again. He then elbowed Claude in the stomach before being kneed in the face and knocked further. Both fighters were a bit dizzy from their injuries. Claude staggered a bit from the blow to his abdomen. Isaku then took this chance to run into the school, before saluting Claude and saying.

"Like I said, I have more important things to do."

Claude growled as he ran after him, with Isaku following the sounds of Raku's and Tsugumi's argument and banter. But Claude quickly catches up and the fight continues in the hallway. Claude tries to draw his gun and shoot Isaku, but Isaku takes out a kunai and throws it at Claude's hand, disabling his trigger finger and dropping his gun. Claude drew his knife once again and tried to close the distance between him and Isaku. Isaku then spun his kusarigama again and threw at a random object, pulling it and throwing at Claude, who dodged it and still kept going.

"Face me you coward!"

"I got better things to do than defeat you a second time!" Isaku said before speeding up, using his super sprint to outrun Claude.

Isaku then went up and saw the window, looking out to see that Raku had jumped out with Tsugumi. He knew that he still had to defeat Claude, otherwise he would never reach Raku in time. He then left the window open, and waited inside one of the rooms. He sat in the shadows as Claude then looked out the window. Claude then cursed out loud, saying.

"That cowardly bodyguard ran out on me! And it looks like that bastard Raku has cheated by jumping out the window and knocking out Seishiro!" Claude said with clenched fist. "Oh, I'm going to teach that boy a lesson! And without that meddlesome bodyguard, I should get off scot-free!"

"Think again."

Claude turned around to see Isaku fly out of the shadows and kick him, sending him out the window. Isaku then jumps after him as they began to wrestle in mid-air. Isaku spun his kusarigama and grabbed Claude, and kicked him as they plunged into the bushes. Though there was a little rustling in the bushes, Isaku emerges, mostly unharmed, but bearing cuts and bruises from the fall. He sees the door in the boys locker room close as he assumed that Raku and Tsugumi probably went inside to dress up. Looking at himself, he thought that he should clean up as well. He enters the locker room, to only see Raku, and Tsugumi with his unbuttoned shirt. Isaku then squinted his eyes before realizing that Tsugumi wasn't a boy after all. His femininity was actually a clue to his TRUE gender. Tsugumi was very flustered to find herself undressed. Isaku then hears the voices of approaching people and hissed to Raku and Tsugumi.

"Both of you get dressed! They're coming!"

Raku and Tsugumi quickly went hastily to dress up as Isaku closed the door as soon as Chitoge approached him.

"Is someone in there?" Chitoge asked.

"None that I know of." Isaku replied calmly. "Besides, I think they've gone home already."

"But someone shouted that someone jumped from the third floor!"

"Er well, that was me..." Isaku said while walking to the bushes. "I was still in the middle of my fight and we took it here."

Chitoge then glanced up and down at Isaku, seeing him wounded and bruised, with his face bruised and bleeding from Claude's blows.

"Yeah, you don't look so good. You gonna be okay?"

"I've had worse." Isaku remarked dryly. "This is child's play in comparison."

"Yeah... Sorry about Claude."

"It's all good, he manages to amuse me with his fighting ability, so I appreciate it for now."

"You know... Except for the fighting, you seem like a mature person."

"It's valued with my line of work, so I knew when to grow up." Isaku replied, before turning to see the girls run to Chitoge.

"We didn't find anyone in the Girls' locker!"

"Why did you want us to search their anyway?" The second girl asked.

"Huh? Well, Tsugumi's a girl!" Chitoge replied calmly.

This prompted a huge wave of reaction among the girls amusing Isaku to no end.

"EH!?"

Isaku then took this chance to check back on the Boys Locker room. But much to his shock, he sees Raku and Tsugumi still barely fitting their clothes. He hissed at both of them and said.

"What the hell is taking you two so long!?" Isaku hissed, before turning to check on the outside. "I'm trying my best to distract Chitoge here!"

"W-We were just having a conver–"

"Well shut the hell up and put on your clothes!" Isaku commanded, before turning to see Chitoge approach him. "Okay, scratch that, hide!"

"W-Where should we–"

Isaku threw his kusarigama at Raku and Tsugumi, grabbing them both and pulling them over, before stuffing them into one of the lockers. He then leaned on the locker, and took off his shirt, as Chitoge entered.

"Oh Kirisaki-san!" Isaku said as he was taking off his shirt. "Why are you here?"

"I thought that it was weird for you to come back here, so I thought that I'd check." Chitoge replied.

"Nope, just me!" Isaku said while taking off his shirt and flapping it. "Just changing clothes!"

But there was no more attention on him, as the girls were staring at his body. As a Shinobi, he was lean, but strong. He could lift over a hundred kilograms over his shoulder, so there was some muscle. His body was very scarred, but it did not seem to mar the work of art that were his muscles. Even Chitoge could not resist a peek.

"Anyway, if you don't mind, I'll be changing now so please leave the–"

A faint thud made Isaku jolt, sending chills up his spine. Whatever the fuck Raku was doing in there, he certainly wasn't helping. Isaku cursed to himself as he saw Chitoge try and open the locker.

"Kirisaki-san, I don't think you shou–"

Chitoge had opened the locker door, to see Raku and Tsugumi stuck inside. Isaku then saw the aghast look on Chitoge's face, and closed his eyes while silently praying for Raku.

* * *

The rest of the conflict was resolved after that, and Isaku lay witness to Chitoge's herculean strength, which was impressive, even by his standards. He then decided to leave, as his work here was done. He walked back to Claude's resting place, to see that his body was gone. He would be back to cause some more mischief, but Isaku will always be there to oppose him. He then sat down and took out a First Aid kit from one of his compartments, he takes out a bandage and begins to clean his wounds. He made short work of his cuts, and covered them all with relative ease. But there was one that was a little too deep for him to simply bandage. He takes out a medical needle and began stitching his wounds, each pierce causing him to grunt a little in pain. But the moment passes and he is back to full strength. He then decided to sit and lie down, resting a bit. A figure approached him and said.

"Stand up."

Isaku followed the command and bolted up, seeing Tsugumi right in front of him, though this time, she was wearing a ribbon and a female school uniform. It was a bit strange to see, but Isaku managed to stop himself from staring at Tsugumi's outfit. Tsugumi herself looked absolutely serious as she faced Isaku once again.

"So, what did you require of me, Miss Tsugumi?"

"I want to know _what_ you are, Mister Isaku." Tsugumi replied curtly. "I have never seen that level of skill with someone your age."

"Well Miss Tsugumi, I can assure you that I'm human." Isaku quipped, before adding. "But I'm merely dedicated to my line of work as an assassin."

"Then how come I've never heard of you in the industry?" Tsugumi asked skeptically, folding her arms.

"Because you assassins are so insistent with the flashiness and light shows, that you never at least tried to be subtle." Isaku said bluntly. "I specialize in making everything look like an accident. Because a good assassin knows when to cover his tracks."

"Fair enough. But that doesn't explain how you could outmatch me and Claude in combat."

"Hmmm... Maybe I'm just more dedicated in combat?" Isaku shrugged.

"Don't you _dare_ compare your dedication to mine. All the training I've done was for Ojou."

"Sure, sure." Isaku said nonchalantly.

"Look, you may not see things the way I do. But you're dangerous. And Claude and I don't like new players in this field, especially with Ojou's safety as our primary concern."

"Well that's your problem. I am merely just sticking out for Raku. If you pull anything against him or his relationship, I won't hesitate to use deadly force." Isaku said with a venom-laden tone.

"But what do you really think?" Tsugumi asked.

"It's none of my business, and if you hold any love for Chitoge, you'd know that it isn't yours either."

"How dare you–"

"And I'll make sure to keep it as their business." Isaku said while drawing a bunch of kunai and brandishing them. "So even a chance of meddling or petty squabble, and you and your friend Claude get it."

"Hmph, fine. I see how it is." Tsugumi said while walking away. "I always will fight for Ojou, so if it comes down to that, prepare to face me!"

"I'll be curious to see what a pretty face can do." Isaku remarked amusingly.

Tsugumi suddenly stopped in her tracks, before turning around and screaming.

"I'M NOT PRETTY!"

Tsugumi then turned tail and ran off, leaving Isaku quite confused.

 _"Kids these days, such emotional, hormone machines."_

* * *

 **Yee, this crossover is still pretty weird.**


	3. Not-so-Peaceful Reunion

**Update**

* * *

Isaku heard the beep of the alarm clock and smacked it. It was another day for his job as a bodyguard. He immediately took a shower and dressed into the school uniform. He packed his special compartments with kunai and other throwing objects. He prepared his pack of smoke bombs and other essential combat items. Lastly, he put on his kusarigama and got ready to go out. He immediately went to the kitchen to cook as the cooks eyed him with confusion.

"Er, Sir Isaku, do you not want us to cook your food?"

"No need, I cook my food." Isaku declined kindly. "I have a certain way of doing things."

The cooks shrugged as Isaku then prepared his food with much concentration. The air was filled with both a savory flavor and a sweet flavor as the cooks looked curiously at whatever Isaku was making. Isaku had used the shaped containers to create his containers for his meal. The time passes and Isaku wipes his forehead as he placed his cooked food into two separate containers. Isaku sighed as he then packed the containers into a bag, before hearing the sound of the television.

Moving pictures, what an amazing concept. Isaku had only begun to comprehend how advanced this world was. He then listened in as he watched.

" _Yolda Hagensdottir has stolen the show once again! This woman has singlehandedly won three years gold medal for women's international hockey! What do you think makes her so amazing?"_

" _I don't know, but she surely sweeps the competition!"_

A Norse-sounding name. Weird. It appeared that in this world, Latin-speakers, Norse-speakers, and Japanese-speakers lived in peace. Well, Isaku had no problem with it. It was nice to live in peace, so he wasn't going to break it anytime soon.

That girl Chitoge really reminded him of the Knights faction with her golden blonde hair, but her Japanese sounding name threw her off. Isaku's best guess was that she was a half-breed, which only raised a few more questions. But Isaku put it aside for more important matters. He grabbed a nearby chocolate bar from the snack compartment as his breakfast and took a jug of milk. He sat outside the front porch and waited for Raku to finally get out.

Time passes and Raku gets out, and he was surprised to see Isaku up so early.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Let's go." Isaku said while setting off.

Isaku and Raku walked down the road. Raku then struck up a conversation by remarking.

"So I've heard you killed a lot of people."

Isaku looked at him with a deadpan, as if the question seemed a little bit stupid. Raku gulped as Isaku then answered.

"Of course I did, what kind of assassin would I be if I didn't?"

"B-But how? I mean Tsugumi just protected Kirisaki, how were you able to maintain your normal life and still work as an assassin?"

"That's confidential, but to give you a little hint. My parents never paid a single cent for my education."

"W-What!? Then how did you—" Raku asked before his face paled in realization.

"Yes, blood money, all of it." Isaku said while yawning. "My parents could barely afford the cottage we lived in, much less my tuition."

"Where did you train?" Raku wondered. "You would have to be insanely dedicated to your work just to be able to beat someone like Claude or Tsugumi."

"Honestly? Just a lot of practice. It didn't matter how much I was occupied, I always made time to work on my training."

Isaku felt the air change as he readied his kusarigama once again. Within a millisecond, he flung his kusarigama towards a tree, only to find nothing as he retracted his weapon. Isaku squinted his eyes, as he swore that he saw movement, but chose not to pursue. Raku was a bit surprised by the move, but soon relaxed as he then asked.

"Was that Claude?"

"Doubt it." Isaku said while fully retracting his kusarigama into his sleeves. "Its presence felt different."

"Should I be worried?" Raku asked a bit nervously.

"I wouldn't be." Isaku said while pressing forward. "The sooner we reach school, the sooner we get to safer ground."

Raku and Isaku made haste towards the school, before stopping at the classroom entrance, feeling exhausted by their run.

"You… really think… we'll be safe?" Raku asked while bending over and panting.

"Assassins can't work in public, otherwise they'll be compromised. We're safe for now…"

"Whoo… Good, I feel a bit exhausted after that." Raku exclaimed.

"Hmmm, darling?" Chitoge voiced as she approached them. "Why are you so tired?"

"Just running… from… invisible assassins." Raku huffed and puffed.

"Assassins, what nonsense are you going on about?" Chitoge questioned with her arms folded. "Claude is currently on break today, so I can't imagine anyone else spying on you."

"I think there's a new player in this game." Isaku chimed in. "I'll keep an eye out to keep you guys safe."

On cue, Tsugumi popped down from the ceiling, with weapons in her hands and a fire in her eyes.

"An assassin's out to get Ojou!?" Tsugumi questioned in anger. "I'll make sure that filth will never touch her!"

"I don't think you were listening…" Isaku muttered.

"It's okay Tsugumi, as long as you and Isaku are here, I'm sure we'll be safe."

"Me and Isaku…?" Tsugumi questioned while glancing at Isaku. "B-But I'm here to protect you Ojou!"

"Yeah, and Isaku will make it much safer since he's a really good assassin too!" Chitoge said without even pausing, before going on her way.

Isaku then felt the piercing glare of Tsugumi as he looked impassively into Tsugumi's eyes, which were boring into his very soul.

"I hope you realize that this isn't a competition." Isaku warned. "There is an assassin that could threaten the life of both our masters, so I suggest we work together."

"Hmph! As if I'll be needing your help." Tsugumi huffed while entering the classroom. "I'll take down that hitman and prove I'm the superior assassin!"

" _Such childishness…"_ Isaku could only sigh while entering the classroom.

Nothing eventful happened that day either. Tsugumi revealed to the rest of the class that she was a girl, and still got their attention. She was still ever-vigilant with Raku, though did not make any moves with Isaku around. Lunch arrives and Isaku opens his box to eat his meal. He decided to open another box filled with the food he prepared in the morning. Strangely enough, they were candies. There were five variants and shapes of candy in that box, green-colored shields, yellow-colored bolts, pink-colored hearts, blue-colored birds, and red-colored swords. Though they looked cute, their purpose was far from innocent. Isaku had memorized the symbols and what they represented for each candy.

The shield candy was a painkiller, meant to lessen the pain and shock from attacks, technically raising pain resistance and durability. The bolts were filled with stimulants, drugs that would make his heart beat faster and get more blood pumping, giving him more speed and stamina. The hearts were filled with chemicals that cause his blood to clot faster, and his skin to heal quicker, decreasing time needed to heal. The birds were filled with substances that increased awareness and reaction time, allowing him to perceive the world much slower and react much faster. The sword candy was mixed with different chemicals that increased his body movement and strikes, making him temporarily stronger.

Isaku prepared to pop the blue candy into his mouth for extra awareness of his surroundings., but was interrupted by Chitoge.

"So… any luck on tracking the assassin?"

"If I knew that he was here, I would have told you." Isaku responded curtly.

"Hey, what are those?" Chitoge wondered while taking a closer look. "Are those candies? Where'd you buy them?"

"Made them myself."

"You can make candies?" Raku chimed in, while examining the sweets. "They do look quite good."

"It's a skill I've honed." Isaku said while popping one of the candies. "And they're pretty good for your health."

"Oh look! He's got little shaped candies!" Onodera joined, looking in awe at the candies. "They look so yummy too! You made these?"

"Sure did. I've had a lot of failures, but the payoff is worth it."

"Really? You think you can show me a few tricks?" Onodera asked. "My mother owns the bakery, and I really feel like impressing her!"

"Hm? I'll see what I can do." Isaku said before swallowing his food. "Just to let you know, baking isn't for everyone, so there's bound to be failures."

"That's okay! I'm willing to learn!" Onodera smiled before asking. "When are you free anyway?"

"I'll see when I can do it." Isaku said while sitting up. "I'll just inform you when I'm free."

"Okay! Thanks!" Onodera cheerfully said before going off.

Isaku returned to his position and continued eating, but stopped as he saw Raku staring at him intensely. Isaku then dropped his utensils and asked.

"What?"

"You just arranged a meet-up with Onodera, in a _single minute_." Raku voiced with much emphasis.

"Is there a rule against that or am I missing something?" Isaku questioned.

"What the hell!? How'd you just swoop in and get her to go out with you like that!?"

"For the record, we're not "going out", she wants to learn baking, I'll teach her. Simple as that." Isaku said before smirking to himself. _"So he doesn't know that she likes him."_

"What are you smirking at!?" Raku growled.

"Oh nothing." Isaku replied. "Just watch yourself for now, the assassin could strike at any time."

"Say, can I have one of those candies?" Chitoge asked while holding a hand out.

"No." Isaku replied with utmost seriousness.

"But—"

"No." Isaku repeated. "And knowing what you're capable of, I wouldn't advise even getting near this stuff."

"But why are you so against letting me have one?" Chitoge asked while tilting her head in confusion.

"I agree with darling, why are you so against giving one of those candies?" Raku questioned.

"Because these aren't your average candies." Isaku said while closing the lid.

But before Isaku could close the lid, a hand a snuck in and grabbed. Isaku froze for a moment to realize that Tsugumi had grabbed one and was going to hand it to Chitoge.

"I got one from the stingy bastard Ojou!" Tsugumi offered with a bow.

"You didn't really have to—"

Isaku's eyes widened as he saw that it was the yellow candy. If Chitoge ever ate that, she would cause too much damage with her herculean strength. Like lightning, he kicked Tsugumi's hand, sending the candy flying in the air.

"What the hell was that!?" Chitoge wondered.

"Bastard!" Tsugumi growled before knocking up the box in Isaku's hands.

Okay, Isaku has had his trying times, but this takes the cake. He needed to gather all the candies before they fell to the ground. He took the blue candy from the air and quickly ate it, before feeling a boost in awareness as the world finally slowed down for him. He took his box and efficiently caught the candies neatly into his box. He quickly closed the lid and put it in his bag. The event itself was so quick that no one could even see what Isaku did. Isaku put his hand on Tsugumi's shoulder and said in a soft but threatening voice.

"Don't pull that shit on me ever again." Isaku laced with much venom, causing Tsugumi to shiver in fear.

"Okay class! Lunch time is over!" The teacher announced.

"You saw what Isaku did right?" One student said.

"Yeah, that was pretty fast. Is he an athlete or something?"

"He won't be very popular if he keeps threatening girls like that." Another student commented.

"Or maybe it's the fact that I don't care what gender you are, just don't bother me." Isaku butted in, silencing the nearby students who were shocked at him eavesdropping on them from far away.

Classes continued, and not much worth noting happened either. Isaku had studied vigorously on these topics and had some understanding to warrant a score that his teachers expected of him. Soon enough, it was after-school and it was time for errands. Isaku sat atop a tree while he watched Chitoge and Raku do their errands. Raku noticed Isaku and called out.

"Any luck finding the spy yet?"

"Nope, I doubt he's in the area."

"Well good, cause the teacher told us to buy food for the animals." Raku informed.

"Ehh, why us?" Chitoge expressed in disappointment. "Jesus, don't we have someone that we could ask to get it for us?"

"It's because we have some pretty rare animals." Raku added in. "We have to go to a pet shop nearby and buy it there."

"By the way…" Isaku remarked, before Tsugumi rose from the bushes. "Tsugumi will probably want to join you Raku."

Chitoge and Raku turned to see Tsugumi just stand in the bushes behind them.

"Of course, I can't let Ojou do such menial work!" Tsugumi proudly declared.

"What about all that sappy stuff about protecting her?" Isaku smirked.

"Quiet! Let's go, Raku Ichijou, don't dilly dally!"

"Wait, but I'm not—" Raku said before sighing. "Fine, I'll head inside to dress up."

Tsugumi then approached Isaku with a glare.

"Don't you dare do anything to Ojou while I'm gone." Tsugumi growled.

"I know of your hidden motives with Raku, so I'd warn you the same as well…" Isaku said before looking behind Tsugumi and smirking. "But I'm honestly a little more worried about you."

Tsugumi looked behind her and saw Chitoge holding out a white blouse and dark jacket.

"Before you go Tsugumi…"

Tsugumi paled as she realized that she was going to lose her armaments. She looked back at Isaku, who was smirking triumphantly. Tsugumi looked back and forth in uncertainty, unsure of what to do.

After Tsugumi had left, Isaku then decided to help Chitoge with the rest of the garden and outside work. They both did their share of the labor before Chitoge then exclaimed.

"I forgot to buy the fertilizer!" Chitoge remarked in frustration. "Ugh, and Raku's already gone to the pet store too…"

'I'll go get it." Isaku offered.

"Really?" Chitoge questioned. "What about the assassin?"

Isaku then rummaged through his belongings before bringing out a tube and handing it to Chitoge.

"If you ever need help just plant this onto the ground. I'll send a distress flare that can be seen from miles away."

"Er okay, thanks for the help!" Chitoge replied before going back to her task.

"Okay then." Isaku said while setting out of the school. "To the market I guess."

Isaku was still in uniform, though he had unbuttoned his shirt, leaving an open polo with a white undershirt and navy blue pants. He still wore a jacket where he sheathed his kusarigama and other weapons needed for any emergency. He walked down the road to the shop, but stopped as he heard a noise. Specifically, the sound of Tsugumi's voice. Isaku peeked through the crowd to see Tsugumi being carried by Raku. It was an amusing sight, and Isaku could not resist peeking on the two. Isaku chuckled as he saw Tsugumi slowly fall to Raku's charms. He didn't think that it would end this way, but makes his job of protecting Raku much easier. But the air shifted once again, as Isaku felt that same dangerous aura he felt in the morning. Whoever this assassin was, he was close. He frantically eyed the whole crowd for the threat, trying to find it before it could find him. He felt a hand suddenly touch his shoulder as he jolted and turned around, only to see Chitoge behind him.

"What the hell Chitoge!?" Isaku expressed in exasperation. "Can't you just call my name or something?"

"I did, but you didn't respond so I just decided to approach you instead." Chitoge replied before noticing the paranoid look in his eyes. "You okay? You seem a bit jumpy."

"The assassin is here Chitoge." Isaku said with utmost seriousness, before feeling the air shift again.

The world slowed down for him as he saw a projectile fly towards him and Chitoge. With his speed, he ducked and pushed Chitoge out of the line of fire. The bolt flew overhead and cracked a window, causing panic among the civilians. Raku noticed this and ran to Isaku and Chitoge, putting down Tsugumi onto the ground.

"Chitoge!? Isaku!? What are you two doing here?" Raku questioned.

"No time. Tsugumi, get your weapons ready."

"No use. I've been disarmed and out of action." Tsugumi said as she stared down her foot. "But I can still—"

"Oh no. You stay here and protect these two."

"But—"

"That's your job, isn't it?" Isaku asked gravely, his expression becoming even more grim. "Protect your master?"

"Y-Yes! I'll protect Ojou!" Tsugumi replied anxiously.

"Good." Isaku said while opening his lunchbox and opening the container of candies.

"Why are you eating candies now!?" Raku questioned angrily.

"Like I said, these aren't your average candies." Isaku said before looking at the horizon, across the street, where the shot had been fired. Isaku froze as his companions also faced the same way he faced.

There was a person, walking through the crowd, ignorant of the ensuing chaos and panic. Based on her figure, she was clearly a female. She wore a cloak and tabard with a hood. Under her hood was a mask with a golden outline shaped in the cross. On her chest was the symbol of a sword stabbing a heart. She had a sheathe where her sword and dagger were, and Isaku could see other compartments for her ammo and such. Though she looked like any old assassin for Isaku's companions, he knew that she was far more dangerous. Her look just screamed one thing in Isaku's mind.

" _Peacekeeper."_ Isaku thought while gritting his teeth.

Isaku then returned to his candies, rummaging through it until he found the yellow-colored bolt. He immediately popped the candy. He then also popped another blue-colored candy. Raku and Chitoge watched in awe as Isaku immediately got into stance. Tsugumi on the other hand, realized what Isaku was about to do as she then questioned.

"You know you can't reach her with that crossbow in her hands." Tsugumi warned from her vulnerable position.

"Not if I cover the distance fast enough." Isaku said with a nod, before speeding off, using his super sprint to reach his enemy.

Much to Isaku's surprise, the Peackeeper sheathes her crossbow and draws her dagger and shortsword. She then also started running towards Isaku. Judging from their distance, their meeting point would be exactly at the street crossing, where many cars were traveling through. But Isaku didn't care. He needed to beat this damned assassin, by any means necessary. His super sprint was covering the distance very well, and Isaku was planning something. He ran faster and faster as the Peacekeeper drew closer and closer.

" _Closer… Closer…"_ Isaku thought as his Shinobi senses took over, making the world much slower. Isaku was already a few feet away from the Peacekeeper as he mentally shouted. _"NOW!"_

Isaku used his double dodge to create a smokebomb illusion, causing him to promptly disappear and reappear doing a flying kick. Coincidentally, the Peackeeper had also jumped, causing the two to clash in mid-air as a car passed beneath them, showing how high their jump was. But the clash ended in a bloody duel as Isaku was cut by the Peacekeepr's dagger. He then dodged another strike before using another smoke bomb to appear behind his opponent and kick her. He cursed himself for bringing the dulled kusarigama instead of sharpening it.

The world suddenly went back to normal as Isaku and his opponent landed on a passing car, breaking the windshield. The Peackeeper pounced on Isaku, but he dodged as her dagger plunged itself into the car, scaring the occupants into exiting their vehicle.

Isaku then kicked his enemy, sending her flying, but she quickly recovered. Isaku then threw his kusarigama and hit the Peackeeper, before quickly rolling forward and doing a backflip kick. Sending her flying towards a wall, but she used the momentum to hit the wall with her feet and kick off, lunging quickly at Isaku. Isaku tipped his head to barely dodge the strike from the woman's shortsword, before backflipping and reassessing the situation.

This woman was fast, just as Isaku had expected. At the moment, he was at a disadvantage. The Peacekepeer had the deadly weapons, while Isaku had his dulled kusarigama. This battle would be brought to a much more even playing field if Isaku could just disarm her. Isaku then decided to take a gamble as he threw his kusarigama again to pull her over. But she saw through this and quickly pulled on the chain, knocking Isaku down. The Peacekeeper then tried to pounce onto him, but Isaku used this opportunity to get up. The world slowed down once again as Isaku tried to use his kusarigama to knock the woman's weapons out of her hands. He throws it to surprise her, but she dodges and cuts the chain, essentially disarming Isaku. She raised her weapon for the final blow, but Isaku used his remaining kusarigama to block the attack and hook onto her weapons, pulling on them and disarming her. Isaku quickly threw away the weapons, but not before the woman had broken Isaku's other kusarigama, leaving them both fighting with their fists

This was it. Isaku was on equal ground with her, he was going to fight with his greatest assets.

"You are quite the fighter Mister Isaku." The Peacekeeper commented.

Isaku was surprised that she was talking right now.

"Stay quiet wench, I'll make your death quick and painless."

"Don't make me laugh." The woman scoffed. "Even without our weapons, I'll still have the upper hand in speed and attack."

"That may be so." Isaku admitted before opening his candy box. "But I'm willing to go to any lengths to win this."

Isaku could see her eyes beneath the mask, milky blue. Isaku saw her eyes widen in shock as he heard her exclaim.

"Are you crazy!? You'll overload yourself with so many drugs in your body!"

"You won't live long enough to see me regret it." Isaku said as he then took one of each candy and quickly got into stance.

Each candy had their own buffs and Isaku would use them to their fullest. Within a blink of an eye, he charges at the woman and kicks her. She barely dodged and attempted to strike his stomach. Isaku caught the punch and threw the woman with a special throw. The woman carefully kept a defensive stance to watch out for any more of Isaku's insane attacks. Isaku then ran towards her and used his double dodge again, reappearing with another flying kick. The Peacekeeper dodges it again, and elbows Isaku in the face, before kicking off him with a backflip. But Isaku quickly recovered and lunged at her, pinning her against the wall. Isaku then took off the lady's mask then drew his kunai and put it up against her neck.

"This is the end." Isaku coldly said as he tried to plunge his kunai into the woman's neck.

But before Isaku could administer the killing blow, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see his stomach bleeding. He looked at the girl's foot and saw a blade extend from her shoe. He shakily looked back up at the girl. She had light blonde hair and milky eyes, she used her hood to cover her exposed face as she then said.

"On the contrary Mister Isaku, this is just the beginning." The Peacekeeper said before jumping away.

In his fleeting moment of consciousness, he tried to run after her, but his wounds became too great to bear as he collapsed on the street and bled out, much to the horror of all the bystanders. Isaku could only hear the voices of Chitoge and Raku before he finally blacked out.

But he woke up again in a start, finding himself in the house of the Yakuza. He took off the sheets, finding himself in a normal t-shirt and jeans. He looked under his clothes to see his wounds bandaged. He wondered if everything that happened to him was just a dream as he absentmindedly opened the doors to the next room, to only find a chilling sight.

There were four sofas in the room, one with Issei, and the others having two different men seated on their respective sofas. One of them was a very tall, middle-aged Caucasian with fair skin that already has a few wrinkles. The other one was a very tall, old man with black and white hair, with a visibly long and straight scar stitched on his face. He seemed to have assistant standing behind him. But then, he looked to the fourth seat, seeing the Peacekeeper he fought before. Before he could get into fighting stance, Issei called out to him, saying.

"Ah Isaku, come have a seat!"

Isaku reluctantly obeyed as he sat beside the girl, who avoided eye contact with him. The girl was short, but her body was curvaceous. Her light blonde hair was tied into a bun, while she wore glasses over her milky blue eyes, that shifted around the room nervously.

"I'd like you to meet Mister Adelt Wogner, and Mister Gen Tachibana."

"Nice to meet you both." Isaku bowed politely.

"No need to be so formal with me now." Adelt said with a smile.

"You seem like a good young man." Gen complimented with a nod.

"Now Isaku, do you know why we're here?"

"I want to know why she's here." Isaku said while gesturing to the woman on his right.

"Ah yes, so I take it you've met Madam Florentina Ademari." Adelt said while pointing to her.

"Who is she to you?" Isaku asked.

"A family friend. Her father is the owner of Italy's biggest olive importers." Adelt said matter-of-factly. "Came to visit for personal reasons she wishes not to disclose."

"Really now?" Isaku wondered. "Why do you come so well-armed?"

"That's because I am also on the job here."

"What?" Isaku asked.

"She's also a hired gun for my daughter. Someone independent from Claude." Adelt explained.

"Wait but why—"

"Anyway, the issue we have right now is the public unrest caused by your little brawl in the market." Gen interrupted. "And I as the commissioner of the police, cannot let that slide."

"You see, Adelt and I are trying to reason with Mister Tachibana over your release."

"Well then I'm clearly not needed here—"

"Sit down." Gen said sternly.

Isaku then looked at Gen curiously, wondering why he wanted him to stay.

"You're different from most Yakuza I've met." Gen observed. "Calmer, smarter, calculating."

"Am I supposed to feel flattered?"

"No, but you should know that I'm not comfortable with someone as dangerous as you lurking around." Gen said while glancing at Florentina. "Same for her as well. Without knowing her actual motives, I'm afraid you two are too dangerous to be let off the hook."

"Well that's not my problem is it?" Isaku said with deadpan. "I work by my own rules, not your laws."

"Tell me boy, are you looking to be arrested?"

"That's if you can even catch me." Isaku stated with a challenge.

Isaku and Gen glared at each other before Gen relaxed and said.

"He's certainly has the blood of Ichijou, nephew or not." Gen said with a sigh before turning to Florentina. "How about you? Looking to get in trouble?"

"Er actually…" Florentina added. "I came to Japan looking for Isaku."

Everyone's jaw dropped at that. She was looking for Isaku? What for? How did she know him? There were so many questions that needed to be answered.

"Why do you need Isaku specifically?" Issei asked.

"Well something important is coming up in Florence and I need to discuss this with Isaku. Privately."

The men looked at each other with confusion before Gen leaned forward and said.

"We'll be outside."

The men then exited the room one by one, before the room was completely empty. Leaving Isaku and Florentina.

"Why me?" Isaku asked, still shocked at what she said.

"Well to put it shortly, you're not the only warrior stuck in this world."

"So there are others?"

"Yes, and we intend on gathering them within a time period of three to four years." Florentina replied. "I just happened to be one of the first."

'Who are the others?"

"A Centurion named Aurelius, a Highlander named Douglas, and a Kensei named Musashi." Florentina concluded. "So far, we have only found seven out of the eighteen warriors sent to this world. Including you."

"Wait, so if this is really another world, how did we get sent here?"

"No one knows. But a common occurrence is that we somehow "replace" a person when we are sent here."

"Replace?" Isaku asked with confusion.

"Let's put it in simple terms." Florentina said while grabbing a pen and paper, before drawing two circles. "These two circles represent our world and this world. Let's call them World A and World B respectively."

Isaku nodded and allowed Florentina to continue. Florentina drew a stick figure and labeled him "John".

"Now in World A lives a Warden named John. Coincidentally, in World B there is also a man named John, who looks exactly like John in World A. So we can establish that John exists in both worlds."

Isaku nodded. So different versions of the same person existed across worlds. Understandable.

"Now John in both World A and World B then suffers an accident that costs both of them their lives. But instead of moving on to the afterlife, John from World A gets sent to World B, while John from World B just goes on and dies."

"So you're saying that there was an Isaku Ichijou in this world before I came along?"

"Yes, but he'd already be dead by now." Florentina said while bringing out a phone. "And judging from some stolen security footage, I can see just how."

Isaku looked at the phone and saw a boy that looked just like him, and he was fighting. He was using his knife to try and fight off some common thugs who were ganging up on some school girls. Though he fought fiercely, he gave in to his injuries, though the school girls had already made their escape. The boy was left in the middle of the street, bleeding to death. Isaku saw the video camera glitch out as the boy's body was suddenly replaced with another body, his body.

"How in the world…"

"This phenomenon has been occurring for nearly a millennia, knights, vikings and samurai popping up in places they weren't meant to be."

"Wait! But how come you were so fast and agile?" Isaku questioned. "You were on a completely different level from any Peacekeeper I've met."

"That's the AFIT Principle."

"AFIT Principle?"

"Adjusted for Inflation Theory. AFIT. Here, I'll read this text:

 _"Adjusted for inflation" - a term used to refer to price level change_

 _A pseudo-scientific theory by Father Victor Mancini, the AFIT Principle states that if a specific individual traveled from one world to another different world, his or her power will change drastically. It is hypothesized that the individual's power actually adjusts itself to maintain its ratio with the power of that world._

 _For example, if a person from a normal world would travel into a world of gods and demons, his power may increase ten or a hundred-fold, adjusting itself so that the individual is as strong as the gods and demons._

 _How strong the individual would be depends on how strong the person was in his current world. If a normal person traveled to another world, he would only reach as far as two times his normal power, but if a martial arts master were to travel to another world, his power could potentially be ten or fifty times higher._ "

So Isaku would be fifty or a hundred times stronger or faster than he was before. That was preposterous, there's no way he would have that much power.

"That's ridiculous, I would be nigh unstoppable at this point."

"Remember that girl you nearly fought? Seishirou Tsugumi?"

"What about her? She's an amateur."

"She's clearly below our league." Florentina said before adding. "But did you know that she cracked down a concrete pillar with a single kick."

Isaku was shocked. Cracking down concrete pillars in a single kick was a feat reserved for gods.

"I don't believe it."

"Have a look for yourself."

Lo and behold, there was a video of Tsugumi kicking down a pillar in her blinded rage. Isaku shuddered at what damage she could have done to him should they actually gone at it. But wait, Florentina said she was leagues below them. Could it be…

Isaku gave a glance of awe as he pointed a shaking finger to himself.

"Yes, imagine how much damage you can do with your attacks."

"But that doesn't make sense! I've fought plenty people and my attacks don't seem all that different."

"Well that's because the people of this world are far more resistant, able to survive hits that even armored men cannot endure. Our power is simply being readjusted to their level."

"So this a world of superhumans then…" Isaku concluded. "And we have been placed above them."

"Don't mistake resistance for invulnerability. People in this world are still equally vulnerable to projectiles, explosions, and sharp objects." Florentina added. "The physics of this world are quite distorted. Being hit with a bone-shattering punch doesn't hurt, but being shot by a bullet does. It's honestly quite strange."

"So even you're also lost in all this then."

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you come with me to my home in Italy so that we can settle the rest of this."

Isaku already knew the answer to that.

"No."

"Why? We need to unite all the warriors sent to this world so we can share our experiences."

"As far as I'm concerned, I have nothing to gain from joining." Isaku snidely remarked. "And I'm not moving away for anyone, especially a knight like you."

"Strangely enough, I was expecting that response from you." Florentina said while taking off her glasses and smirking. "But luckily I have three years to convince you otherwise."

"Huh?"

"You see Mister Isaku, I also am planning to stay here for the rest of high school." Florentia declared triumphantly. "And with Mister Kirisaki being kind enough to give me lodging, I'll have more than enough time to convince you."

"But what about—"

"The other warriors? They can wait. _You_ are my mission now."

Isaku was a bit taken back by this, but then noticed a golden contraption stick out of Florentina's bag. He then motioned to look at it, as Florentina then commented.

"That's a music box that I apparently got when I was a child." Florentina said while taking it. "It can only be opened by two special keys, and I've only found one so far."

"Having fun?" A voice called from the door.

Isaku and Florentina turned to see Adelt by the door. Adelt then perked up at the sight of the music box.

"Wait, that looks familiar." Adelt said, as he walked back in.

"Uncle Adelt, you know this thing?" Florentina asked.

"Yes, that's one of my custom-made gifts for you."

"Gift?"

"So you don't remember then…" Adelt trailed off with a sigh. "And the story behind it was quite the tale too…"

"What was it?" Florentina asked.

"Well, ten years ago, you came here for a visit with your parents. And that's how you met Raku-chan and Chitoge-chan."

Wait, so Florentina met them already as a child? Well technically, she didn't meet them, but it was too confusing to try and process for Isaku.

"But that doesn't explain how I got this in the first place." Florentina added.

"Well one day, Raku brought a cousin with him. He was a shy boy from the province so I couldn't remember his name. And when you two met, let's say it was love at first sight."

Florentina and Isaku glanced at each in confusion before turning back to Adelt.

"Suffice to say, she liked him. Brought him everywhere she went, told him all her secrets. You two were really good together." Adelt trailed off before adding. "Until you had to go back home."

Isaku then leaned forward in interest, wanting to know how the tale ended.

"You didn't want to. You wanted to stay with him forever. On the day before you left, you came to him and demanded that he come with you to Italy. Of course, he couldn't. He tried to tell you he couldn't, but you couldn't accept it, and in your grief, you called him an idiot and ran away."

Isaku looked blankly at Florentina, who simply shrugged and said.

"I was a kid."

"Anyway, the kid came to me later and begged me on his knees to make you a gift. Your birthday was coming up soon and he wanted one last gift, one that would ensure that you two would remember each other."

"What did he ask you to get?" Florentina asked.

"He asked me to make a music box, that played a certain tune from a video game that both of you liked." Adelt said before breathing ing and continuing. "He made one more request, and that was to only allow the music box to be played only when you two are together."

"Huh? How does that work?" Isaku asked with much confusion.

"It was a bit hard to pull off I admit." Adelt added before saying. "Until I came up with idea of using two keys as a wind-up. See, the other kids had made a promise through locket and key. So I decided that should be the same for Florentina and the boy as well. I had someone create two special keys for you and your friend, so that when you two ever met again, the keys would insert and be able to play them."

"Why would you waste time on such an intricate gift?"

"The poor boy loved Florentina as well, but did not have the means to show it. I simply wanted to help him as well."

"So what happened after that?" Isaku asked.

"The boy ran after Florentina as she left for the airport. Couldn't even afford a cab or a bike. He just ran and ran like he never did before. When he got to the airport, he even ran past airport security and barriers, just to deliver this to you. You both made a promise to marry each other in ten years before the airport security dragged him off."

Isaku snorted a bit at that. Classic cliche love story. Heard it all before. He then glanced at Florentina, who was strangely moved by the story.

"Why the hell are you so moved by it!?"

"Shut up, I can dream about true love!" The Peacekeeper aggressively retorted.

"But then you come back here with the intention of looking for this man named Isaku." Adelt added as he then put aside the music box. "So please answer me on this, is Isaku your promised love?"

Isaku froze there. He didn't think of it like that. If Florentina had this "promised love" thing going on, then she could theoretically pin it on any guy she wanted. And she would have even more reason to get close to them. And now the Peacekeeper wanted him to join her to going to Florence. That's not going to be good. Even now, Isaku could see Florentina grin at him.

" _Don't you dare…"_

"Of course!" Florentina said rosily while grabbing Isaku and embracing him. "My family is _dying_ to meet my promised love, so I have to bring him back to Florence of course!"

"Oh really now? Isaku, where's your key?"

"Well, you see, I don't have one." Isaku said while smirking evilly at an angry-looking Florentina.

"Excuse me." A voice rolled out.

Everyone turned their heads to see a Yakuza member come in with a key in his hand. He then handed it to Isaku as he then said,

"A kind policeman came and returned this to us. He saw your name on it and wanted to give it a few days back, but couldn't find our residence."

"You should commend him to Mister Tachibana."

"I'll do just that!" The yakuza member said while walking out.

All eyes were back on Isaku as his hands were shaking as he held the key.

" _WHAT THE HELL!? THAT WAS REALLY BAD TIMING!"_

"So, want to try it?" Adelt asked.

"O-Of course, there's no way that—"

Florentina immediately took the key and jabbed it into the music box, together with her key. She twisted both keys and a brief song emanated from the box.

 **[OST: Epilogue - To Good Friends; Chrono Trigger]**

Isaku could only freeze as Florentina smirked triumphantly at him. The music itself felt calming, as if it were the olden days, when children gathered and frolicked outside in peaceful sunlight. It was quite peaceful, but didn't interrupt the turmoil of the situation. As Isaku sat there in his catatonic shock, Adelt simply smiled and walked out the room.

"Well, I'll let you two lovebirds settle your wedding plans. I'll be going back home."

As soon as the man exited the room, Isaku and Florentina were left alone once again.

"… You're a bitch."

"Don't say that to your fiancee." Florentina teased.

"What the hell were you thinking huh!?"

"Relax, it's not the like the whole world needs to know." Florentina shrugged before adding. "And besides, all the more reason for you to return to Florence so we can get this over with."

"Hmmm, not bad. I have to applaud you for using that strategy." Isaku admitted. "But I won't be swayed so easily! It'll take more than some stupid engagement from childhood to change my mind."

"Hmph, well I'll be going then." Florentina said while walking out the door. "You'll be seeing more of me later on, mark my words."

Isaku shrugged and let her walk out. He soon decided to take a walk out front himself, as he then approached the garden. He took a deep breath before saying.

"I know you're there."

A woman in a sharp suit emerged.

"You're Honda right? One of the Hidden guards of Tachibana. What do you want from me?"

"I'm curious as to what your motives are. As a member of the police force and guardian to the Tachibana, I cannot allow someone as dangerous as you to roam free."

"Am I supposed to care?" Isaku asked bluntly.

"You were challenging the commissioner of the police, I think you should care."

"Well, I don't. And if you got a problem with it, just try and take me down." Isaku subtly taunted.

"I'll be forced to once you become a threat to those I'm hired to protect." Honda said while nearly drawing her weighted chains from her sleeves.

"Well good luck on that." Isaku said while walking past her.

"…Who are you?" Honda asked as she watched Isaku walk away. "You don't fear arrest, you don't fear death. What are you?"

"Someone who was raised in the shadows. And dwells in it." Isaku replied rather cryptically.

Cut to classes the very next day, and Isaku is just loitering in his seat. He brought the key to school out of pure instinct. Luckily, it could be worn as a necklace, so he couldn't lose it if he wanted to. He glanced at it in confusion, wondering how he could even get wrapped up in this promised love bullshit, as Raku and Chitoge approach him with a very worried look in their eyes.

"Are you okay Isaku?" Chitoge asked with much concern.

"We… couldn't just stand seeing you bleed out like that." Raku added.

"I'm fine. Where's Tsugumi?"

"She's over there." Chitoge pointed. "She was really quite amazed by how fiercely you fought there."

"It's natural for me." Isaku shrugged.

"Okay class, get to your seats. We have a new student!" Kyoko-sensei announced.

" _Hm, another one already?"_ Isaku wondered as he looked at the student who came in.

She wore the normal school uniform as most of her classmates, a long-sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck that connects a thin orange tie that is laced through a loop at the end of the shirt, making a little part of the tie to reach the skirt. The skirt reaches around the upper thighs and is a blue-colored fabric that is accompanied by her white knee-length socks and brown slip-on shoes.

The girl was short, but her body was curvaceous. She had snow white skin, and light blonde hair was tied into a bun, while she wore glasses over her milky blue eyes. Wait a minute, this sounded familiar…

" _Oh shit…"_

The girl stood in front of the class, another foreigner like Chitoge. The boys were once again amazed by how beautiful she was as they saw her move with poise and elegance.

" _She's so pretty!"_

" _She's gotta be a foreigner!"_

" _Is she from Europe?"_

Isaku just looked away in annoyance, as the girl then spoke.

" _Mi chiamo Florentina Ademari. Sono uno studente italiano di scambio di Firenze."_ She said in Italian. (My name is Florentina Ademari. I am an Italian exchange student from Florence.)

Everyone was shocked with that. She spoke a very elegant language of Italian. The class was in uproar as everyone began to voice.

" _She's from Europe!"_

" _Kyaaah! She's so good at speaking Italian."_

" _She becomes so much more pretty when she speaks!"_

"Psst… Please speak Japanese…" The teacher whispered.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The girl said with embarrassment. "My name is Florentina Ademari. I am an Italian exchange student from Florence!"

"Ooh! Florence, Italy. That's why you speak Italian so well!"

"Yes, I actually came to Japan before, but I couldn't stay for long so I had to leave. But now I'm back on some official business that I need to settle!"

"Well that's good to hear! If I may ask, what exactly are you here for?"

"Oh? I was just looking for my childhood love of course."

Oh no. This story again. Isaku had to cover his ears as everyone erupted in shock.

" _WHAT!?"_

" _Who's the bastard that got her first before us!?"_

" _I bet you it's Raku again!"_

Florentina explained the story behind the music box, the two keys, and the promised love who made it all happen. Unlike Isaku, the whole class was in awe at the tale, even touched by it, as a few girl classmates were in tears at the whole story, even Chitoge was in tears.

"He's so romantic…" Chitoge weeped before asking. "Did you ever find him?"

"In fact, he's right here!" Florentina said while pointing to Isaku.

Isaku sank in his seat as all eyes were on him. In his embarrassment, he left his key necklace hanging on the table. That wasn't good.

"See? A matching key like mine!" Florentina said with triumph before announcing. "I dream of bringing him to Florence to meet my family!"

" _Wow!"_

" _That's so romantic!'_

" _Who knew that Isaku was so romantic?"_

"Well Isaku, what do you have to say? Aren't you happy that your love has come back?"

Isaku glanced around at everyone, who was staring at him with awe and admiration. This was all a lie after all, might as well clear it up. Isaku stood up and said.

"Florentina… I'd sooner go die in a hole than come back with you to Florence."

Everyone gasped at his bluntness. After all, who would treat their promised love like that after being reunited with them? Though Florentina and Isaku were not really childhood lovers. Well their old selves were, but not their real selves. It was honestly too complicated to try and process.

" _How rude!"_

" _What kind of boy just shuns his beloved girl after ten years?"_

" _She deserves someone better!"_

But in a flash, Florentina went flying across the room and dropkicked Isaku, sending him flying towards the wall. Isaku quickly regained his balance and lunged at Florentina as they both drew their weapons. But it ends at a stalemate as they both put the weapons against their necks.

"What the hell just happened!?" Chitoge asked in shock.

"Florentina really didn't appreciate that reply." Isaku said while glaring at Florentina.

"You bet your ass, I didn't. It'd be easier if I just killed your right now." Florentina said with much frustration while baring her teeth.

"W-Wait! So that romance stuff was all a lie?" Chitoge asked with disappointment.

"Of course not darling~ The story was true, and I do want to bring Isaku back to Florence." Florentina trailed off before glaring at Isaku. "We just really fucking hate each other right now."

They were in pubic though, so Isaku had to ease the situation.

"Okay, we both drop weapons and call a truce for the week."

"Deal."

Both dropped their weapons and relaxed before returning to their places. The teacher only stood back, frozen with shock at what had just happened. But classes continued as usual, and nothing really noteworthy happened. As Raku and Chitoge went home, Isaku parleyed with them and walked with them as well. On the way, Raku asked.

"Why do you hate Florentina?"

"Don't you remember the fight in the market?" Isaku brought up.

"That was her!?" Chitoge asked in shock. "My dad said she was going to be in our house for a while!"

"Well, your dads cleared up the confusion, so it's fine."

"Honestly, why are you so ignorant of the fact that you got stabbed in the stomach?" Raku asked with awe.

"Eh, it's pretty normal with my line of work. Play stupid games, win stupid prizes."

"By the way, what made you two fight?"

Isaku looked up and huffed a bit, he couldn't tell them that they were actually from a world of samurai fighting knights.

"Honestly, I don't know. She just came to me and shot me, I just fought in self-defense."

"But she wouldn't hurt us!" Chitoge added. "She's known my family for a long time!"

"Well, she threatened me, that's for sure."

There was an awkward pause after that.

"What made you two drift apart so badly?" Raku asked. "It's a bit amazing how you two seem to want to kill each other after knowing that you both were promised loves."

"Well, that goes to show how meaningless promises can be as the years pass." Isaku shrugged before running off. "I have to meet with your father, I'll be going ahead."

"Okay see ya." Raku waved.

As soon as Isaku left, Chitoge then commented.

"Don't you think it's a little sad?" Chitoge asked with much worry in her eyes.

"What?" Raku asked.

"Those two were childhood friends, so close to each other that they even promised to marry each other. But now they're at each other's throats, ready to kill each other at the drop of a hat. What could have happened to cause them to fall like that?"

Raku didn't see it like that. He glanced back at his locket and silently prayed his reunion with his promised girl wouldn't be as hostile or violent.

"Yeah, it is pretty sad." Raku sighed.

* * *

 **Not much to say except I'm quite the Nisekoi fan.**


End file.
